


Story of Evil

by Ziggycave



Series: Story Of Evil [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dreamtale, Inktale Sans, Kinda Underverse, M/M, Underverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggycave/pseuds/Ziggycave
Summary: The two twins have been through hell but will stick with each other till the end. Even if their foes come at them. NIghtmare will make sure his brother will be happy no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my story.

I do not own any of these AU used. I own nothing really. HEHE

Dream and Nightmare-http/jokublog./

Cross, X-Gaster,Chara-http/jakei95./

Error-http/loverofpiggies./

Ink-http/myebi./

Red-Error

Blue-Cross

Green-Ink

Yellow-Dream and Nightmare


	2. Proulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Saturday

A pair of twins were born by the sound of the bells of their country with the cheers of people. Two new rulers were born but...only one could truly rule.

(((((((((((((((('''''::::::

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you always be by my side ?"

"Of course Dream"

"Love you Nightmare"

"I love you to"

"No please!"

Dream cried held back as they took his brother away.

Nightmare didn't fight smiling at him as he was dragged into a carriage. He looked at the window and made a heart sign as the carriage went away.

Dream saw it and cried harder falling to his knees. God, he was stupid.

The promise was broke.

He couldn't have his brother by his side ever


	3. #1

Nightmare life started out a happy one. He had a loving brother with absent parents he was not around for there lives. The maid took care of them and was nice but punished them when they needed to be. Well, that was true. Stars, he just wanted to go back to those times right now. But of course, he could not know that life did not work that way that they wanted it to

He was taken from his family that he had ever known at the age of 7 and trained. He learned to fight from X-Gaster working to protect the new king and serve him as he wanted to. He would train day and night till they both knew he would be ready. He knew of his brother and wished for him every day.

He wanted to go home to the one who he loved so much and wished he could. He just wanted the childhood that he so ever lost. He got sad news one day that they had told his brother that he died from a fever. He cried knowing he could never be with his brother and let himself change.

He turned dark into a magical form of goop covering his body and tentacles ready to attack anyone. he was trained but...he had one friend and brother. His name was Cross. They stuck together through each obstacle thrown at them.

He loved him. He loved his best friend. He soon forgot his pain and it became clear that he found where he belonged.

(Dream turn)

Dream wished that his life was better.  
He didn't want to be king and defiantly didn't want to be a prince. Night would have loved it but he is gone now. He missed his brother every single day wishing he could see him accomplish things.

He went to his grave once a month. The dust in an urn buried in the ground next to there parents. A tree with special apples growing on them

They reminded him of Nightmare. He shook his head knowing he shouldn't be thinking this way. This was his life now. Not anyone else's.

He was trained at a young age to be the perfect king. Through each lesson and sleepless night. He wanted so bad to run away.

He actually tried but that go him locked in his room.

His coronation day was different. He was only 17 and going to be king. Stars, the world was messed up. With no time to grieve, he listened to his advisors and passed what they told him to.

He knew they were harsh but he was so sad that...it didn't matter. He sat on the top of the chair watching as his people suffering not doing a thing about it. He let it. He could never be happy.

(How does everyone like this ?")


	4. #2

Error life was really happy. A prince of the Blue country. He had everything he ever wanted and the duties he had was not bad. He loved being noticed by others and continued to.

He was though very in love with someone though. Ink he loved Ink so much and wished he could sway him his way. The ink was too modest for his own good to really like anyone. The error was in love with him.

Error walked to the castle of yellow with his suit on. He was ready for anything that would be thrown his way. He Did not expect to be stopped by some advisors of the king.

"Prince Error, our king is busy. We will be meeting with you" one said and took him back. He was mad at there demands and snarled. "I will never fight against our allies"

"But sir, we must be able to control everything. "They said to him making him madder than he was.

He stomped out pissed with everything. He looked over and was mad seeing the king pick flowers with a servant behind him.

He walked out clenching his fist. He would get what he wanted one way or another.

Dream giggled as he put flowers into the basket Nightmare held and looked at him. "Do you think that is enough?"

"If you think so, " Nightmare said politely. He said straight with a small smile.

Dream nodded with a giggle as he got up. He walked knowing he would follow the birdcage  
He set flowers at the bottom then some on the side of the cage. He looked satisfied and looked at the time.

"Oh, I have a meeting. Nightmare, stay here and pick up please" he said then was off.

Nightmare looked around the room and sighed as he got started to pick up everything he needed to.

Being his servant sucked but worth it since he made his twin happy. He wished his brother knew it was home. He looked different now. Why did he agree to this?

He looked over seeing a mad prince, Of course, another was mad. Dream was not the true king. He had the title. Not the power.

He was a puppet.

Short but oh well)


	5. #3

Nightmare rested on his bed looking up. The lights were out and he let his real form come to himself. He felt relaxed and all his troubles seemed to go off him. He looked at his phone and picked it. He smiled at the text and started to text the other back.

‘He asked me to get him a bird. A freaking bird!“

'Geez, he really spoiled like you said’

'He is but I love him’

'He really doesn’t know?’

'No’

'You have to tell him’

'Why?’

"Because if you don’t then he may never know and you won’t build the courage to’

'I might’

'Good enough. I got to go’

'Night’

Nightmare put his phone down and sighed. He went through so much just to be back. He couldn’t even tell his brother that he was back. He felt tears come to his eyes and he let out a sob . He wanted to so bad. He cried himself to sleep, a dream coming to him.

(Yes, I made a pun)

Nightmare stood beside his brother. His brother laughed as blood leaked out his mouth and eyes. He fell as people surrounded them. He tried to stop them but he couldn’t as they killed his brother.

The people chanted "Let evil die. Let evil die!”

He watched as his brother turned to dust and his eyes lights left.

Done)

Nightmare woke from a cold sleep with a gasp. Tears ran down his eyes and he wiped it away. No, no, it couldn’t. He knew this would never happen but he was upset. He got up returning to his regular form and went off. He looked inside Dream room seeing him asleep.

He sighed in relief and left walking down the hall. He stopped looking back. He smiled as a memory came to him.

Flashback)

“Can’t get me!” Dream squealed as he ran down the hall jumping up and down. He was so happy and Nightmare saw the look. He watched him fall and he stopped.

Dream had cried but Nightmare had made him happy by pulling out one of the many band aids he kept in his pockets. He was so happy to see it as the nic was covered and they hugged. They were happy. They were safe. They were amazing.

That same night, he had slept with his brother holding him close and held tightly. They had been at peace and no one could stop this.

Done)

Nightmare sighed as he walked down the hallway. The wish that they could be free once again. He wished for a life away from the castle and away from all the crap they put up with. He saw the advisors. They were signing a new bill. He peaked and growled. More taxes.

Other))

Ink looked at Error who stomped back and forth mad. “He didn’t even listen. He was playing in some stupid garden!” he said and looked at him. He rolled his eyes and got up.

“Error, its ok. We do not need that kingdom to be great. You have the green kingdom already on your side. What more do you need?” he asked.

“Not much. The contract between us and the Red kingdom will be soon and we will be in peace. I’m just mad about what happened. To be a king, you can not play in flowers”

“We don’t need that kingdom to be powerful. Do not worry dear, for I have a plan that will sure catch them off guard. That will make the yellow kingdom fall” Ink said hugging him smirking.

I do not own any of these AU used. I own nothing really. HEHE

Dream and Nightmare-http://jokublog.tumblr.com/

Cross, X-Gaster,Chara- http://jakei95.tumblr.com/

Error-http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/

Ink-http://myebi.tumblr.com/


	6. 5

Dream giggled as he explored the town his arm linked in Inks. He pressed his forehead to his and smiled happily. 

Nightmare was suspicious of this new figure even though he was in love.  Days spent with Dream while nights spent with him. 

He followed happily and sighed. Had this been different, then they could be happier. 

He looked towards the castle. He excused himself and walked back. He saw Error. He walked passed but was stopped. 

"Nightmare, there you are. I have been needing to talk to you for a while "Error said grabbing his arm. 

Nightmare let him turning around. "Yes, your majesty. What is it you need?"

"I have an offer for you. I want you to be part of my team when I take over. You will be more than a servant or guard. You will be royalty. "

Nightmare growled as he flared. "I can't betray my king," he said. 

"Your king is weak Nightmare, " Error said as he let him go. "You will fall with your country full of pain"

"And we will be prepared. I will protect my king from you"

"We will see Nightmare"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short cut a chapter. Sorry for being gone. I've been to school and band. I also had a summer job so it was all a mess. That's ok. I'm back now since the season ends in November. Hopefully. Love you guys)


	7. Hey....

So, I decided to rewrite this and give it a better title, chapters, and everything. Im sorry if i make anyone upset.


End file.
